The Ultimate RPG EVUR!
by xynare
Summary: Yep that about sums it up me and my freind Zephyr I'm Rayne are now apart of the Kingdom Heart's well known world. Enjoy
1. Zephyr's chapter, duh

**A/N this is my friend's Zephyr's part of the chapter mine will be next we've had this going for a while so there will be quite a few chapters added tonight. oh yes there are made up characters duh de jour. If you hate them then tell me why. Don't just review I hate RAYNE, give me a reason first. Then I will allow you to hate her... Thanks**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing! we only wish we did. **

**  
Heh, I should be doing the essay too. shifty glance But first I need to get my creative juices flowing. Right now they're kinda stuck in my feet. Oh, snoogies... we have Spanish class work... Joy.-.- Okay... I'll start the RP with a pretty description. Hey, let's be cliche and start in Travers Town! If you have any objections you can change it. I really don't care. **

**It was a bitterly cold January morning in Travers Town. Possibly the coldest day so far. The streets of the small city were quiet and devoid of life. In the 1st District, the small shops and café were just opening as were the ones in the 2nd District. The 3rd District had no such shops as it was the primary location of houses in the city.**

**Suddenly, the still was broken as a cloaked figure stumbled out of a doorway. The figure immediately hugged the cloak closer to it's body and briskly walked down a series of steps to the fountain area. The water was covered in a thin sheet of ice.**

**The air was skin numbingly-cold, which easily explained the reason why only the figures smokey blue eyes were visible above a cranberry colored scarf tucked in the black button down coat.**

**The figure sighed gently, causing a small breath of fog to appear and set off towards the door to the 1st District quickly. After nearly slipping on a patch of ice as soon as it was through the door, the figure went a bit slower, careful where it's feet were place. **

**While walking down a small alleyway on the way to the town square, a gust of wind blew through the alley.**

"**Geeze, it's _cold_," came a muffled voice from behind the scarf. "Rayne'd better not deep me waiting. If she does..." The voice, female, let the threat hang in the cold and fresh air and continued walking to the café. **

**When she got there, she picked a seat near the back, away from the open front. When a shivering waiter asked for her order she asked for a hot chocolate. Within minutes, the waiter returned with the steaming drink.**

"**Where in goodness name _is _she?"**


	2. Rayne's Chapter, duh

**This would be me writing and so far there hasn't been a single KH character mentioned. But that will change in just a little bit. Not this chapter maybe the next, only me and Zephyr know. Anyway this chapter takes off exactly where the other left off. Duh de Jour. **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: As stated before we own nothing, wait now that I'm thinking about it we do own something, the notebook this was originally written in and our characters Zephyr and Rayne, they aren't yours, they're ours, don't use them.  
**

** She sighed a puff of condensed moister hanging lightly on the frozen air, then glanced down at her cup. The warmth spread from the liquid to her gloved fingers.**

"**Zephyr!" The girl glanced sharply up upon hearing her name. Across the Town Square was her friend Rayne. She was bundled fiercely against the chill, her dark brown trench coat covering black jeans. To keep her neck warm the girl had aimlessly thrown on an orange striped scarf, which now fluttered almost uselessly behind her as she ran. **

** Zephyr winced. "Crud..." she stood cupping her hands to her mouth she shouted : "Rayne! Don't run, you'll-" she never finished her warning, for at that moment Rayne did exactly what Zephyr was afraid she'd do, she skidded on a patch of newly formed ice and fell flailing on to her butt. Zephyr rolled her dark blue eyes. "God," She whispered as she made her way to her fallen friend "You okay?"**

** Rayne remained still. "Hey, Zephyr?"**

"**What?"**

"**My butt really hurts, and it's cold..."**

** Zephyr rolled her eyes, again. 'Thank you caption obvious' she thought as she stretched out her hand to help Rayne up. Out loud all she could manage "That's what you get for trying to run on ice..."**

"**I didn't _know _it was ice!" Rayne protested, as she finally got to her feet rubbing her sore behind. "Besides I was late"**

"**I know. Question. Do you always have to make a big entrance?"**

"**Well, there was that one time..." Rayne started.**

"**That was a rhetorical question." Zephyr interrupted as she led Rayne around the ice. **

"**I don't get rhetorical questions." Rayne confessed as she carefully place her boots where Zephyr's converses had just been.**

"**What's not to get? It's a question that you don't want answered." Zephyr replied as they made it back under the open cafe. **

"**I mean why ask a question that you don't want answered?" Rayne said trying her best to be logical, well as logical as a whimsical teen can be.**

** "Is that a rhetorical question?" Zephyr asked slipping gracefully into her seat.**

"**Zephyr!" Rayne exclaimed twirling her chair around so she could sit backwards in it. "That's not funny!"**

"**Yeah it was."**

"**Okay it was sorta funny." Rayne relented, as the waiter came around, for her order, fresh hot cider.**

"**So what took you so long?" Zephyr asked "I almost froze waiting!"**

"**My alarm didn't go off." Rayne said sheepishly as the cider was set in front of her "OOOOHH, warmth!" she exclaimed hastily grabbing the cup to warm her fingers. For the first time Zephyr noticed Rayne's fingers were bare.**

"**It's almost 32 degrees out and you don't even wear gloves, then you complain about the cold!" she fumed frustrated.**

"**I have them with me!" Rayne explained as she pulled a pair of black leather gloves from one of her many trench coat pockets.**

"**What good do they do in your pocket?" Zephyr asked giving Rayne an 'I'd like to hear this' look.**

"**Uh... um," Rayne faltered searching for a "reasonable" excuse "they, uh they're ... keeping my pockets warm for me!" **

"**Rayne, that's stupid." Zephyr said staring at her.**

"**Il n'es pas!"**


	3. Zephyr Explains Things

**This is of course the thrid instalment in our RPG and if you've made it this far... CONGRATES! Anyway this chapter is written by my good friend Zephyr, and it begins where my chapter leaves off like they are one chapter. Don't be confussed. Also in this chappie there will be KH Characters... finally. **

**Enjoy **

** Yeah, we don't own anything but the notebook, and Zephyr and Rayne, don't use them. **

** Zephyr sighed and rolled her eyes. An argument with Rayne would most likely go on for hours.**

"**So," she began, "what have you been able to find out form Leon?"**

"**Not much," Rayne said sadly, "All he'd tell me is that they're called heartless."**

"**Heartless..." Zephyr tried the word.**

"**What'd you uncover?" Rayne asked after taking a sip of cider.**

"**A man went missing a few days ago. That's about when they, arrived. I think it has something to do with them ... Rayne? Are you listening?" Her companion was staring off toward the Town Square, a curious expression on her face.**

** Zephyr followed her gaze to see a strange trio. The tallest was a... dog-like-creature (it's Goofy and you know what he looks like.) There was also a big-headed duck. (Donald) and a small, normal, yellow dog (Pluto). (Yes, this is from the beginning before they met Sora ... why's it so cold? I have no clue.)**

** The two girls went silent and listened intently, managing to catch bits of their conversation.**

"**Gawrsh, d'you really think he's here, Donald?"**

"**Of course, you palooka. If The King said Leon's here, then he's here." The duck paused and glanced around. Then he pulled the larger dog closer and began muttering while pointing briefly at the café.**

"**Something tells me he saw us," Rayne announced.**

** Zephyr nodded. "Yeah... I wonder what they want with Leon."**

"**Maybe it has something to do with The Heartless. They're foreigners, after all."**


	4. Rayne Tries to Explain Things

Hey, this is the fourth chapter tonight and this one is written by me. Just a reminder this is a long story, (were on page fifty in the notebook, and wher not even past alice in wonder land.) so be prepared to read for a while... but there should be constant, if not often, updates so it shouldn't be that bad.

Disclaimer: grumbles we've already been though this... you don't own Zephyr or Rayne, we don't own anything else...

Rayne bit her lower lip before standing up "Maybe we should take them to Leon's place." she suggested then drained what remained of her hot apple cider.

"Leon probably won't be there right now anyway." Zephyr countered taking a small sip of her hot chocolate, no matter how fast Rayne gulped down her drink Zephyr wasn't about to rush. Let Rayne burn her tongue then freeze from lack of a warm drink, far be for Zephyr to stop her. "He's usually out buying supplies or training to fight those uh, the... um, what were they called?"

"Heartless?" Rayne supplied.

"Yeah, The Heartless."

"Hey, Zephyr?" Rayne asked her face once again thoughtful, which in most cases was a dangerous thing. The last time she had that look on her face she was trying to figure out why, if you hold a cell phone upside-down , doesn't the sound come out upside-down or backwards or something.

"Hm?" Zephyr steeled herself for a silly question, or at the very least a dose of Rayne's wacked-out logic.

"Have you noticed that Leon and Cid talk while he's buying supplies?" she asked. Zephyr mentally sighed. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Yeah, so?"

"So do you think Cid could know anything more about The Heartless?" Zephyr glanced up at Rayne, it wasn't a bad suggestion, in fact it might work.

"I dunno, but it looks like we missed the chance to help those 'foreigners'"

"Huh!" Rayne spun to look where the foriegners had been but the Town Square was empty. "What? Where'd they go?"

"To look for Leon, duh" Zephyr muttered finishing her now not-so-hot-hot-chocolate.

"Then we'll just have to find him first." Rayne declared grabbing Zephyrs wrist and pulled her along behind her.

A/N Man, I just realized that all my other chapters were in bold, baka computer. anyway I appologize for the sudden change I will try to keep a handle on this, but I might forget this is an appology for the times that I'm sure to forget to, thank you

Rayne


	5. Zephyr's Clothes, sigh

This is Zephyrs chapter, and it introduces something which we are imfamous for, the dreaded double (()), yeah I forgot what they're called. . . anyway, this generally tends to be a note before we get to the story or at the end as a way of getting information between two girls with no classes with each other... thank you lord it's summer. When you see one of these, think of it as a look into our very complicated lives... my thanks

Rayne

Disclaimer: what, oh yeah, we don't own: KH, or anything to do with it. we do own: Zephyr and Rayne.

Zephyr dug her heels into the ground, however, as she reminded Rayne they forgot to pay. After quickly slapping some munny on the table, the girls quickly walked over to the Accessory Shop, and stepped inside.

It was empty.

"Okaaay..." the girls said simultaneously.

"Item Shop?" Zephyr asked with a smile.

"Let's!" was her enthusiastic reply.

The Item Shop was a literal hop, skip, and jump away and luckily it was open.

"Huey, Dewy, Louis!" Zephyr called as they entered the building.

"I don't think they're here either..." Rayne though aloud. "I guess we'll have to search the whole town."

"Oh... joy," They said, once again at the same time.

"Hey!" Zephyr exclaimed while clapping her hands together.." they could be in that old abandoned house in the 3rd District!"

Rayne nodded and they sped towards the 3rd District, unknowingly running right past the alleyway where a young boy, Sora, slept.

"Okay, we've searched the whole stupid District and y'know what? No Leon." Rayne grumbled inside Zephyr's home. The weather was getting warmer and the girls decided to don lighter clothing.

Zephyr changed into a pair of loose black cargo pants with two large pockets on either leg and three silver chains hanging from the pants' belt loops. She wore a black leather belt with studs around her waist (over her shirt) with a matching cuff bracelet on her left arm. The shirt was a smokey blue ribbed tunic tank top with white angel wings on the front. She also wore a short sleeve cropped black jacket with a huge yellow rose embroidered on the back. Her shoes were black with silver satin laces that tended to get untied. She wore two necklaces; a black leather choker with a small heart shaped locket and a short chain with a rose and heart pendant. Her earrings were a pair of sapphire studs(1st piercing) and a pair of diamond studs.(2nd piercing) She also wore a silver ear cuff on her right ear with intricate engravings.

Rayne quirked a brow. "My fancy aren't we?" she said cooly. Zephyr was always the better-looking of the two.((XD! LOL!ROTFLMAO!)(I love you Kaylee! ))


	6. Rayne's Clothes, Another Sigh

Whoo-hoo number six! ahem I mean here's chapter six written by yours truely, more clothes... sigh

Disclaimer: nope still don't own it, but we do own Zephyr and Rayne

((you better 'cuz... he he he , anyway))

In Rayne's case "Change" wouldn't have been quite the right word. She merely tossed off scarf and shed her heavy brown trench coat, revealing an outfit that even fashion "adviser" Zephyr dubed as "Good enough."

She wore a man's black silk button-up shirt, with flames licking as the cuffs and collar, under a muted reddish-brown vest that had silver buckles up the front. The jeans were pretty much what they had first appeared to be, normal black jeans, except now without the trench coat Zephyr could see the Chinese style dragon sprawling up her left pant leg, it's red color fluently changing like flames as it progressed. From beneath the hem of her pants peeked Rayne's favorite pair of black lace-up recruit boots, adding a much needed inch to her height. Her jewelry was simple: a plain gold band with a ruby on it, that her father had given her when she turned 13, (Along with a promise for a car at 16) and a short silver chain that looked like it was spun from a spiders web, from the end dangled a tarnished walking liberty coin. (She had admired it from afar until the summer of her 14th birthday when her mother had placed it around her neck.) They were a precious part of all her ensembles. ((You know when you wrote Zephyr's description of her clothes, it came off as a complete challenge but I can't describe clothes too well soo sigh you win...))

"At least _I_ don't spend hours on my cloths." Rayne said blithely as she stepped out into the 3rd District.

"I don't spend hours on my clothes!" Zephyr protested and past by Rayne close enough that Rayne had to move so they wouldn't hit each other. Zephyr continued down the street. As soon as she was far enough away Rayne stuck her tongue out at her back, then muttered.

"How much you wanna bet?"

"5 munny" said a voice from behind _Rayne's _back. Rayne jumped, then shrieked as she twirled to face the voice. Zephyr pivoted at Rayne's shriek.

"Yuffie!"


	7. Zephyr Leads Us to the Heartless

By Zephyr

((And you said you couldn't describe clothes...))

Zephyr blinked in surprise and then jogged over to Rayne and the Slu---- ninja. Rayne appeared to be recovering from shock while Yuffie simply grinned. Zephyr gave a curt nod in greeting and then went on to more important business.

"Yuffie, have you seen Leon recently? Two foreigners are looking for him as are we."

Rayne noticed a hint of ice in Zephyr's voice as she spoke to Yuffie. She had never been very fond of the 'great ninja Yuffie'.

"Leon?" Yuffie replied in confusion. " I think he's ... uh... looking for someone."

"Who?" Rayne asked curiously.

Yuffie glanced around as if searching for an answer. "Someone who can stop The Heartless. I don't know anything else."

"Well," Zephyr said cooly, "do you know where he'll be in the near future?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed while clapping her hands together. "We agreed to meet in the Red Room in the Hotel!"

Zephyr and Rayne visibly paled.

"But that's where The Heartless are!" The yelled.

"Yeah... but they don't come inside. They probably won't even know we're there."

Zephyr looked at each other uneasily. Their weapons were being repaired by Cid. Still, they followed Yuffie into the 2nd District while Leon and Sora battled one District away. ((wow... this is actually following the story line... GASP))


	8. Rayne Leads Us Away from the Heartless

By Rayne. Yay, I get to write a fight scene! I don't like writing fight scenes...

((Hailey! OMG Ed, you know form full metal alchemist well... he's 2 inches taller that me! sob but I'm taller than Kenshin.. He's 4ft 11in Ed's 5ft 5in... WHAA!))

The streets were remarkably quiet as the three girls stepped into the 2nd District. Yuffie cautiously stepped out front leading Zephyr, who was pretending to be unafraid, and Rayne, who had no such pretenses about being afraid and clung to Zephyr's arm tight enough to cut off the circulation. As they progressed further into the 2nd District, Zephyr and Rayne grew bolder.

'So far so good' Zephyr thought as she tugged her arm from Rayne's death-grip. Feeling safer Rayne even relented.

"This isn't so bad." Zephyr whispered as Yuffie led them around a corner

"Then why are you whispering?" Rayne whispered just as softly back.

"Ssssshhhhhh" Yuffie hissed turning back to glare at the two girls. The looks on their faces surprised her "what?" The on ly response was from Rayne who pointed just over Yuffie's shoulder to something behind her.

A dark cloud of shifting hues hovered glimmering just past her. Lightening flashed in it's depths as a strange helmeted creature emerged from within. It was relatively small, but seemed to be made from darkness itself. A insignia stood out vividly against its black-blue chest, a red and black heart with an 'x' through it. Sharp red claws clicked as it looked around with glowing yellow eyes.

The three girls froze.

Sure there were three of them but only one had weapons.

"Run for the Hotel" Yuffie whispered. The Hotel wasn't far but the creature stood right in between it and them. "Just run on the count of three... one" she began but the creature heard her and tilted it's head in their direction.

"Three!"Zephyr yelled as she grabbed a paralyzed Rayne's wrist and ran like a bat-out-of-hell for the door. Yuffie unprepared, even though it was her plan, took off after them, throwing well aimed ninja stars for the creatures head.

Slightly disoriented the creature stopped its attack before it even began and tried, with no avail, to shake the stars from it's helmet allowing the girls to escape to the relative safety of the Hotel.

Once inside Yuffie rounded on them.

"What the Heck were you thinking taking off like that?" she yelled

"I was thinking that it heard you, so it was now or never!" Zephyr yelled back, her temper uncontrollable. "Besides," she added "we were only off by one second."

"Stop!" came two voices at once. One was Rayne, finally recovered from the whole incident. The other was Arieth who had just entered from the other end of the hall with Goofy and Donald in toe. ((twitch I just said something at the same time as the cloud stealer... twitch))

There was silence for a few moments as tempers cooled. Then out of nowhere((chibi pops up Chibi: Dead! Me and Chibi: you said dead! Ha hahahahhaha! Not really...)) Goofy suddenly realized something.

"You guys are from the Café!" He exclaimed as he pointed to Rayne and Zephyr. "You were the ones Donald said were listening to us! Hayuck, nice to meet you." The ice broken Zephyr and Yuffie (Me too.) laughed. Aerith sighed in relief, when those two fought it could get pretty violent.

"So that was a Heartless?" Rayne asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Yuffie answered. "That one was called a soldier."

"You name them?" Zephyr raised a eyebrow in amusement.

"Ooooo, I wanna name one!" Rayne exclaimed bouncing up and down. "I'll name it 'Not-Bob' in memory of the-thing-with-like-twenty-tenticles-that-lived-under-me-bed-and-is-going-to-eat-me-alive!"

"I knew that was coming." Zephyr sighed, as everyone else stared at Rayne like she deserved a free one-way ticket to the 'Happy Home'.


	9. Zephyr Explains Even More Stuff

Donald who had been tapping his foot impatiently, now huffed (and puffed and blew the Hotel down! Not really ...) and rolled his eyes.

Goofy noticed his friend's agitation and his small little brain worked it out. "Uh, Aerith, didn't you have something yah needed to tell us?"

"Oh, yes, of course, please, right in here," she said as she directed then into the Red Room down the hall.

"Well," Yuffie said, " looks like it's just the three of us."

"Make that the five of us," came an unknown voice from behind them.

Rayne who had been singing "They're coming to take me away" in her head shrieked and clung to Zephyr.

Zephyr tensed but calmed as she and Yuffie recognized the voice.

"Squall!" They exclaimed.

"Squall?" Rayne asked as she peeked her head around Zephyr's shoulder. "Squall!"

"Hey, Squall... what's that there?" Yuffie asked as she pointed at Squall's arms.

Squall huffed. "How many times must I tell you? It's Leon."

"Yeah, whatever," Yuffie replied as she waved her hands. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It's a boy," Rayne said. "Obviously."

Zephyr's right eye twitched. "Uh... Leon... what's a boy doing in you arms?" She asked as she gave him a piercing look.

Squall... er, Leon sighed. "I'll explain in here," He said as he led the troupe of females into the Green Room.

"So... let me get this strait." Zephyr said as she held her head. "We have no clue who he is or where he's from, the Heartless are after him because he's a 'keyblade master' (with air-quotes included) and you fight him and knocked him unconscious."

"Let's poke 'em with a stick!" Rayne exclaimed as she searched for something pointy.

The loud noise caused the boy to stir and Zephyr, Rayne and Yuffie froze and stared at him. Leon just kinda stood there and looked at him.

"Y'know... he's kinda cute." Zephyr whispered to Rayne.

"Zephyr!" Rayne hissed.

"Hey," Yuffie interjected, "he's saying something." she grinned as a thought came to her. "Watch this."

She stood by the edge of the bed and talked to him as he came to.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." the boy said as he sat up.

Yuffie chuckled. This was going according to plan. "Kairi? Who's she? I'm the 'great ninja' Yuffie!" She turned around to Leon. "I think you might've over done it, Squall." She said in a teasing voice.

"That's Leon."

((blah, blah... you know the rest... Explaining t eh Keyblade and Heartless... Yay...))

"Yuffie, Zephyr, Rayne GO!" Leon yelled as another Soldier manifested in the room.

Yuffie, with her mad L33t ninja skills, was gone out the door in a flash. Zephyr and Rayne ran after her a bit slower but were blocked by yet another Heartless.

The girls screamed as it moved towards them and slashed.

"Quick!" Leon yelled. "This way!" He leapt out the balcony window into the alley.

Sora glance quickly at the girls who were running frantically towards him. He jumped out and landed next to Leon. Zephyr landed a moment later, stumbling from her momentum.

Both Leon and Sora winced as Rayne tumbled down and nearly landed on Zephyr.

"I... tai..." she breathed as she stood up.

"Sora, forget these small fry. Go after the big one. Zephyr, Rayne, help him around, I'll go find Aerith, Yuffie and the visitors." with that, he sped away to ... somewhere.

"Hey, Zephyr?"

"Yeah Rayne"

"What's the logic in leaving two defenseless girls with the guy that the Heartless are after?"

"Hm.. Not much."


End file.
